Many current vaporizing devices have a wand- or pen-like shape. Often these devices are intended to be carried in a case, which may be bulky and too big to carry in a pocket. Or the device itself may be too bulky to be conveniently carried. In addition, some devices must be taken apart for transport between uses, e.g., in a cigarette case.
The present application addresses these problems encountered in prior art vaporizing devices and provides other, related advantages.